Saving People, Hunting Things The Family Business
by The Band of Thieves
Summary: Dean is sitting in a bar minding his own demon business when two kids from his past, now grown up, show him just how much of a monster he has become. Sequel to A View on Angels.


Sequel to 'A View on Angels'. I own nothing but the OC's and the plotline.

Saving People, Hunting Things. The Family Business.

Dean sat on a bar stool and downed glass after glass of whatever that bartender would give him. He ignored Crowley who had gotten up and left to go to a table. Ever since Dean had begun his transformation into a demon Crowley had been by his side. Honestly Dean was starting to get sick of him.

He ignored the light that flooded into the dimly lit area as the door opened. He watched as the waitress made her way to the area of the bar that was closest to the bar.

"Hey you kids can't be in here." She informed from behind the bar. Hearing that it was just a few kids and not his brother Dean returned to ignoring everyone as he downed another shot.

"We won't be long we are just looking for someone." A male voice said. Dean blinked; feeling a sense of familiarity washed over him but soon brushed it off. It probably had something to do with him and Sam. Dean rolled his eyes at the thought of his brother.

It was disgusting really how much Sam seemed to rely on him. Trying to find him and probably whining like a little bitch while doing so. Probably looking for a 'cure'. Well if what Dean had was a disease than he likes it.

He felt someone sit next to him and gave a small sigh.

"Go away Crowley." He growled.

"Last I checked I'm not the King of Hell." A masculine voice said. Dean looked up and into a set of eyes that transported him back in time. The memory of two young teens floated through his head. He recalled feeling a connection to the lost souls who were so much like him and his brother. The boy had turned into a young man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to him is sister, who was once so small, was now a lady with the same blue eyes and brown hair.

"Austin and Lizzy." Dean sighed, "How the hell did you two find me and what the fuck do you want."

"Well to answer your first question that would be thanks to all the chatter. Just like angels, demons have their own radio frequency." Austin informed.

"Let me guess. You can hear it." Dean said as he looked at the two with half open eyes. He found himself thinking back to when he had first met them. They had been young and still had a childish look to them but now they are definitely older. Austin had filled out and Lizzy had a regal look to her now. They were dressed in shorts and a t-shirt and looked to be in their late teens.

Dean was pulled from his examination by Austin's voice.

"Ya I can hear it. Imagine our surprise when rumors of a Winchester becoming a demon and Sam killing everyone came over the channel." Austin said sarcastically.

"Well imagine how many fucks I give. Shouldn't be hard since its zero." Dean ground out.

"Dean," Lizzy began, putting a hand on Austin's shoulder, "what Austin is trying to say it that we were, and still are, worried. Cas is off the grid because he is dying, Sam is in a mad hunt trying to find you, and you are turning into a demon. When I said we would see you again I didn't think it would be like this."

"Well," Dean said, blinking his eyes black, "sucks you be you bitch." Lizzy leaned back in fear and Austin tensed up.

"Don't talk to her like that." Austin growled out.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Dean questioned, returning to his beer. Suddenly Dean's drink was across the bar and his head was slammed into the counter in front of him.

"Austin!" Lizzy shouted as Dean turned with a roar and tackled Austin to the ground. There was a loud crack as the teens head slammed against the ground. Everyone in the bar froze, turning in shock, to stare at Dean, who was now straddling Austin's waist and slamming his fists into the helpless teens face.

Lizzy was the first to move as she rushed over and grabbed at Dean.

"Stop it Dean you'll kill him!" Lizzy shouted over Dean's grunts and Austin's moans of pain. Lizzy grabbed onto Dean's arm and yanked as hard as she could. Dean let out another growl and swung back, elbowing Lizzy in to face, causing her to call back with a sickening crack. As Lizzy moaned in pain everyone was broken from their trance and rushed into action.

Several huge guys pulled Dean off of a bloodied Austin, who was now limp with his head in his sister's lap. Lizzy's eye was stating to swell and Dean's nose was starting to bleed profusely. Lizzy slowly removed herself from her brother, who was passes out, and made her over to Dean in a storm pure rage. The demons that were surrounding Dean, who sat with his back to a table, shifted uncomfortably as Crowley chewed Dean out.

"What the hell squirrel!? What was that!?" Crowley ranted in his scratchy voice. The demon positioned to Dean's left nodded his head to the oncoming storm that was Elizabeth.

"What do you want?" Crowley asked as the girl approached.

"Out of the way old man or so help me I will pull Lucifer out of the cage again and ask him to smite you so hard that your son will feel it in heaven." Lizzy growled as she shoved the dumbfounded demon out of the way. Dean looked at her with a smirk on his face. Lizzy swung hard, punching Dean straight in the face.

"Dean I never thought I would say this to anyone," Lizzy began in a strange voice, her body shaking with rage, "but I am gonna say it and forgive me god." She pause and looked Dean straight in the eye for a second before she spoke again.

"You're a monster Dean and if I didn't know you, I would want to hunt you. No demon, no angel, no wendigo, or shifter, or leviathan, or even whatever it was that killed my parents is worse than you. You want to know why? It's because you are choosing this yourself. What happened to the righteous man who would do anything for anyone? The man who showed concern for two lonely strangers in a diner?" Lizzy asked as her eyes began to water as she blinked furiously, trying to keep tears at bay.

"I'll tell you what happened," Dean said leaning towards her, "he experienced true power then got stabbed by an angel." Lizzy shook her head sadly.

"Plenty of people experience power Dean. Plenty of people het hurt to the point of death. I did. My brother did. We were brought back and forced to face the pain of memories of our death and relive the death of our parents every night. The only thing that matters is that you stay true to who you are. Dean Winchester you are a broken man who has lost the will to fight and won't let anyone help him. You know after we met you all Austin would talk about is how he wanted to be just like you. He wanted to save people and make a genuine difference in this world. And your brother is out there looking for you, just like you have always wanted. He is there for you and you don't want him to be. Make up your mind Dean." Lizzy ended softly as she glanced at her brother who was being patched up by the bar tender.

"Saving people," she said quietly, "hunting things. The family business." Dean shared at her, hiding his shock a she left to gather her brother, who had finally come to.

"Come on lets go." Dean heard Lizzy say as her brother shakily stood.

"I'll have two of my men take you to the hospital." Crowley said, snapping his fingers, causing two of his men to step forward and follow the kids out of the bar. Dean watched as the duo left, looking back sorrowfully as the door closed.

Dean turned to face the table and picked up Crowley's drink, fully intending to drink away his pain.

* * *

><p>Okay guys im not expecting this to get much traffic since the first part didn't but this just wouldn't leave me alone so tell me what you think. Feel free to drop a review or PM me to tell me what you think. THANKS!<p>

_The Band of Thieves_


End file.
